


Snowed-In

by ChasingCheddar



Category: RedLetterMedia RPF, half in the bag - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Time Together, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Lightning Fast verse, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingCheddar/pseuds/ChasingCheddar
Summary: Mike surveyed the couch-situation, just to make sure Jay wasn’t experiencing some kind of demonic possession or satanic stroke. But Mike’s eyes widened when he saw.Oh, hesaw, alright. He felt like he'd stepped into something so pure and divine and saw that which was not meant for his unworthy eyes.Jay had rolled onto his back, tossing aside the covers into the openness of the white-light.
Relationships: Mike/Jay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Snowed-In

**Author's Note:**

> I’m supposed to be writing up research findings, but I couldn’t not write this, so science will have to wait lol. I'm a shitty writer compared to the rest of all y'all (love youse) but I figured I’d give back in thanks for those who’ve written some awesome stuff so far. Also, please forgive me I’ve never lived in a snowy place (my country is currently on fire lol wh00ps). Ah, at least I can imagine it’s cool outside instead. Stay safe, firey frienderinos.
> 
> (Half In the Bag characters, Lightning Fast verse. Private for a reason, thanks.)

“Well, we’re snowed in now for sure.” Jay slumped slightly in his chair, bringing his mug of cocoa to his lips, taking a slow, defeated sip. 

Mike squinted his eyes in an attempt to see through the VCR repair shop’s frosted, barred windows. He’d only just sat down again after turning on the radiator, and was not keen on getting up again to check whether they were actually snowed in or not. Why should he care if it was true, anyway? Mike doubted it was in Jay’s capacity to actually, _genuinely_ lie to him. His partner in crime was a hack fraud, sure. But a calculated, cunning one who probably most-likely with a high probability wouldn’t and most definitely not lie about snow. Mike smiled drunkenly to himself and pawed at the beer out of his reach, causing it to tip over and spill what little was left. 

“We should have left when we had the chance,” Jay frowned as he put down his mug, shuffling some stray tissues towards the spill. 

“Poor Jay, we should have left years ago…”

“Ugh. I’m talking about right now, Mike. We’re out of beer in the beer capital of the world. I don’t know why you still convinced me to come to work today.”

“Convinced you?” Mike chuckled, nodding. “You know you would have come anyway.”

“Sure, Mike. Because the whole world revolves around you.” Jay rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair, heading towards the back room.

“You know it!” Mike hollered back. Jay turned and paused in the doorway, looking at the back of Mike’s head with a huff.

“Mike, nobody’ll come through that door today. Leave it alone, come and watch-”

“I bet you a case of Milwaukee’s best that some poor fucker will walk through that door,” he interrupted, turning back to face Jay with a sly smile and an alcohol-fuelled burp. “Someone always comes when it’s physically impossible to. We’re cursed, Jay! We’re cursed!”

“Sure, whatever. Tell that to your friend Zak Bagans,” he coughed and left the room.

“I will!” Mike hollered back. He popped open the last beer in the store and chugged the entire bottle in one fell swoop, eyes focused on the prize and the piddly little bell above the entry door. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Two hours had passed. Mike had counted every second, just to spite Jay. He couldn’t wait to see the surprised look wipe across that smug freakishly-handsome sicko's face. That case of beer was his, for sure. Something always happened around here when they didn’t want it to, and Mike was never wrong. Most of the time.

He’d heard Jay switch on the television seconds after he’d left Mike’s side. He supposed the younger man would be watching some sick horror film as per usual, smiling at the gore with those newly-sparkling teeth of his, eyes alight with amusement like a content little cat. Mike sometimes wished he could pet him like one, wished he could run his fingers through the softly swooped blonde hair and trail them down his spine to his tailbone, circling at the bottom. He bet Jay would purr at the feeling. 

Mike shuffled in his seat. Surely he’d have a few minutes before someone walked through that door. To take his mind off things, he decided to confirm whether there really was no beer left. Jay wouldn’t lie about snow, but maybe he’d lie about beer. Maybe. Mike heaved himself out of the chair with a groan, cursing at the beer-stained mess of his shirt. Maybe he should wash it, for once. But only when he had time to. Only when there was a chance of no customers at all - which was most days - but still.

Without turning on the lights, Mike snuck into the back room. The faint glow of static emanated from the TV, lighting up the disheveled faded couch a metre away - Jay must have fallen asleep after the tape had finished, Mike thought to himself. He sighed and glanced in the general direction of the sofa, where Jay was seemingly rugged up only half underneath the covers, a shirtless idiot despite the cold weather, eyes closed and head tilted back over the armrest on his side. Mike smiled. He thought Jay looked… adorable was the only word for it. He cursed under his breath and hated himself for thinking it, as he usually did. He thought he heard a gasp, and supposed it was some kind of cutely abhorrent snore, or something. Gross.

Mike walked over to the mini-fridge and let its warm light flood the room upon opening. He could hear a ruffling from the couch and assumed Jay was turning away from the light in his sleep. Grumbling at the appliance’s clear emptiness, Mike crossed his arms and closed the door. He glanced over to the couch and saw a beer bottle lying on the floor next to one of Jay’s resting hands, drained clean of its liquid gold. Mike frowned and cursed once again. Ah, so the little punk _was_ lying about the beer. Mike gave a quiet chuckle.

But just as he turned to leave the room, he thought he heard a squeak. A strange sound, coming straight from the couch. And more stirring. 

“Weird,” Mike whispered as he walked over to the door frame, thinking he should leave the small charming Gremlin to his beauty sleep.

Then there was a soft rocking sound, before a clatter of the empty bottle falling sideways onto the carpet. Mike turned curiously as he stalled in the darkness. His heart started thumping fast and he swallowed, wetting his suddenly dry lips.

It’s probably nothing, Mike thought. Right?

He surveyed the couch-situation anyway, just to make sure Jay wasn’t experiencing some kind of demonic possession or satanic stroke, even though Mike knew out that Jay was the more in-shape of the pair of them. But Mike’s eyes widened when he saw. Oh, he _saw_, alright. He felt like he'd stepped into something so pure and divine and saw that which was not meant for his unworthy eyes. It was the moment Jay had rolled onto his back, tossing aside the covers into the openness of the white-light. 

Jay was softly tugging his wrist back and forth in an undeniably familiar fashion with one hand, the other lightly crawling up his chest. Jay gave a shuddering exhale as his fingers closed in around his nipple, tweaking the bud softly with a whimper. He slowed the strokes under what was left of the blanket with a long whine as he pinched harder. 

Mike’s eyes were transfixed on the scene, and he caught a glimpse of the wet shine on Jay’s cock as it peeked through the blanket. He was hypnotised by the soft pull and tug of Jay's hand, by just how much Jay seemed to be savouring every moment, by those sweet little gasps and the way his face scrunched up in determination, biting down his lip hard with his pearly whites. Mike's own breath hitched as he closed his eyes to try and break free to think clearer. He used all willpower he had available to hold back a groan of his own, mind racing with what he should do.

What he _should_ do was to leave Jay to enjoy his downtime, and go back into the shop to continue their bet of an unexpected customer, like a gentleman. What he _should_ do was to not think about what the hot sweat-glistened twink of his decade-long affection was doing on the back couch. What he _should_ do was to ignore the pounding in his head - the nagging, annoying bisexual part of Mike's brain that constantly reminded him to tell Jay about how he felt already - which was currently tugging on his heartstrings yelling that now was his chance, when it clearly was not. 

He opened his eyes, held back a strained whimper of his own, and turned back around to leave.

"... Muh... Mike..."

Mike's eyes widened, and he spun back around again with whiplash, ready to apologise or make some stupid joke, something - anything - to relieve the tension. But as he opened his mouth to do so, he was interrupted by another one of Jay's squeaks. The small man was glowing and shining, writhing in the enthralling depths of pleasure, without any clue of Mike's presence.

All Mike could do was stare, jaw agape in disbelief. He took a cautionary step towards the couch and inhaled slowly. No, it can't be. He'd probably imagined it, wishful thinking or-

"Muhh- nhh, M-Mike... p-please... h'ah..." 

Nope. That was Mike's name, for sure. Jay gave another high pitched whine, eyes tightly shut, and Mike could see his hand speeding up again at a sure pace. He could smell the pre-come, Jay's sweet-bitter raw scent wafting like a twisted melody through the cool back-room air. Mike shut his eyes and tried to hold onto this moment, knowing he'd probably most-likely with a high probability never have the chance ever ever again. Most definitely. Probably. 

"... Jay?"

Mike sighed, immediately hating himself for speaking up, even if it was the right thing to do. Jay stilled in response, then bolted upright to sit and stare at Mike, scrambling blankets over his lap to hide what little secrecy he had left. They locked eyes: Jay looked like a baby deer in headlights, eyes wide in shock as an intense pink blush began to flush across his already overheated face. Mike looked hollow like all his dreams had fluttered away after being right there in his reach, like a moth diving into a flame which it had circled so close to for its entire life. His sad, tired, longing eyes reached deep into those of his blushing counterpart.

Mike sighed. "I'll just, uh, go-"

"Wait, Mike, it's..."

They both stayed silent. Jay scratched the back of his neck, wiping his face with his non-wet hand. Mike searched the floor for answers on what to do, to no avail.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Mike felt horrible.

"I was just turning to leave, it wasn't long, I was looking for beer-"

"There isn't any more left. I told you. Well, now anyway."

"Yeah, I figured. Thanks."

Silence gripped the air once again. Jay looked like he was about to cry at the thought of rejection.

"Mike... I meant to tell you. I've... been meaning to say something for years, and-"

"It's okay, I-"

"No, wait... I don't want you to say anything. Not now, or you'll go on some stupid sappy bullshit rant, but you can-"

"Hey hey, okay okay! Alright!" Mike threw his hands up jokingly "Later, sure... You were the one about to monologue to me, you lovesick fuck."

Jay cracked a smile and seemed to exhale a bit, relaxing a tad. Mike gave a soft laugh from the depths of his heart. Jay glanced at the TV static, then back at Mike. Mike took the chance to properly walk over to the couch-side on Jay's left, heartbeat running faster than it ever had before, stomach fluttering and breathing quick. He could also feel his blood rushing further south, hardness rising against his will. He crouched down and put his hand on Jay's shoulder, who inhaled sharply as if the touch was electrifying.

"You're cold," Jay whispered with a caring concerned fret, pushing the blanket towards Mike, exposing more of the situation with an intentional cough. Mike's heart did a flip, like the dying moth had risen up from the flames in a spark of hope.

"It's fine, I, uh... sorry."

Jay smiled. Mike then felt his heart melt, like the corpse of the metaphorical flame-diving moth. He should let that thought go now.

"You're not alone in this. I know you don't want to talk about it now, but..." Mike ran his hand down Jay's arm and took hold of his fingers, guiding them back underneath the blanket. Jay gasped with a small shudder, and sighed with relief as they both wrapped around his hard, leaking cock. Shaking a bit, Jay tried to control his breathing, looking deep into Mike's eyes in the TV-light. "I'd really like to help. Is that okay, Jay?"

Jay nodded vigorously with a gulp. 

"Relax, Jay." Mike said. He could feel it heavy in their combined grip. That was Jay's cock. That was _Jay_, hot and heavy because he was thinking of _Mike_. He looked down and pulled off the blanket entirely, guiding their hands together to cup Jay's balls with a soft rub. Jay yelped, leaning his head onto Mike's shoulder, then moaned. It was truly the most obscene, hottest thing Mike had ever heard in all his forty-something years. He felt his own cock twitch in disbelief that this was finally, actually real. After so much waiting...

"Oh god... Muhh- Mike... nghh..." Jay let Mike take over, bringing his arms up to clutch onto Mike's bicep, burying his head into Mike's warmth with a shuddery inhale.

"That's it, Jay. Breathe..." Mike guided his fingers back up to Jay's cock and gave a firm tug, circling over the head and adjusting the pressure accordingly. "Fuck, you're so wet Jay, so much pre, so beautiful..."

"H'ahh," Jay panted through lidded eyes into Mike's with a smile warmer than the candle within a Jack O' Lantern. "_You're_ the real lovesick fuck... you cheesy bastard..."

"You know it," Mike smiled back. He readjusted to wrap his arm around Jay, still working on Jay's cock with fervour. It felt like time was about to stop, and it was perfect. The light buzz of beer in their heads, the comforting static of the TV, the heat they'd made between themselves in this cold, brutal weather, their combined sweat and scent heavy in the air swirling around them, the dingy, dark horrible back room and this ratty old couch... They locked eyes again like some unbearable, horrible romance flick and finally understood what all the fuss was about in those shitty movies. Their faces drew closer, and Mike sped up the pace of his hand as Jay finally surged forward to pull Mike into an intense kiss over a decade in the making. 

They both sighed, Mike moaning into the kiss with wholehearted relief and Jay whining with arousal, tongues pushing across lips to brush against one another with velvety friction. They kissed almost _too_ sweetly for hack-frauds of their nature, but their combined lust won over like a strong cologne, impossible to escape from.

"M-Mike... I'm... I'm g-gonna..." Jay stuttered in a high register. Mike's eyes widened as he jerked off Jay's cock, which was impossibly hard, dripping with pre and beginning to throb. It's like he could feel it coming through Jay's very own bones, their closeness and their heat, their blood and their sweat and-

The doorbell chimed.

Both men froze. Jay's eyes widened. He threw a hand over his mouth in emergency as he looked into Mike's stunned gaze and came, hard. His eyes rolled back into his skull and he pawed at Mike with a stifled gasp, whose stomach dropped and heartbeat thumped loud. White spurts of thick come kept pumping out, coating his groin as Mike milked it for what seemed like ages. Jay gave one final whimper, and Mike almost did the same in shock of the scenario.

Of course, there was always a customer when they didn't fucking want one. But what use was that beer bet now, anyway. 

"Hello? Anyone around?"

Mike cursed with a pained look, eyes still fixed on Jay's, which gleamed as the smaller man stifled a cheeky laugh, coming down from his shuddering high. 

"Is this a VCR repair shop? Hello?"

"Hang on a second, you fuck!" Mike yelled. Jay let out a guffaw and pulled back from Mike's warmth. Mike turned to whisper into Jay's ear. 

"Stay right here, Mogwai."

Jay laughed again, then gasped as Mike brought his come-drenched fingertips to his mouth. "Ohhh no, no... no that's gross, Mike!" He scoffed mock-scandalously and they both tumbled into giggles. Mike just savoured the bittersweet taste, wondering what kind of twisted shit Jay might actually be into, now that this was all real. _Wow._

"My name's Rich Evans, I'd like to get my VCR fixed, hello?"

Mike groaned in annoyance leaving an amused Jay on the couch, who was laughing whilst his gaze followed Mike out, admiring his ass.

Mike stormed angrily into the front of the store, walked to the desk and shouted loudly at the oversized 'hipster' try-hard who'd tumbled in from the snow, a broken VCR cradled in his hands.

"Fuck off, we're closed!"

He waved off the sad, defeated customer, pulled him outside and shut the door. There was almost a metre of snow, sure, but Mike noted that they weren't trapped or snowed in, to be precise. But he didn't care anymore. He could pretend that they were.

"But the door says-"

"Piss off!" Mike shut the door and flipped the sign over to closed. He sighed and locked the door, wiping his brow as his own heat evaporated into the cold the door had let in. He heard a shuffle approaching the front room.

Jay stood there, leaning against the desk. He was shirtless, but seemed to have pulled his boxers up from where they had been around his ankles. He was half-draped in the forgotten blanket, and looked around as if he was innocent, smirking like he was the cat who'd gotten the cream. Mike knew though that he was actually the devil in disguise. Jay's cuteness couldn't fool him. Maybe. Possibly. With a less than certain probability than he wanted.

Mike was drawn to the strange anomaly of adorable evil anyway, walking over slowly. He felt his breath tingle as Jay smugly draped his arms around him underneath the Lightning Fast shirt, transferring that electric feeling to Mike's beating heart. Jay's hands travelled further south, finally cupping the hard bulge still present in Mike's pants. Mike moaned. Jay fell to his knees, unzipping quickly.

"Are y-you... Jay are you sure-"

"Oh please, Mike. Shut up," Jay smiled with a laugh. He finally managed to unbuckle Mike's shorts and nuzzled the massive, hard, dripping bulge in his underpants. Jay licked his lips, eyes glazing over as he looked up at Mike. Mike, being a romantic-sap, looked down in adoration as if all his dreams had come true. This was real. This was _Jay_. He finally got to run his fingers through those tufts of golden hair, smiling devilishly. 

The bet of the case of beer was forgotten, as Jay slowly freed Mike's cock. He chuckled as it sprung free and kissed the tip, tongue licking languidly at the underside, eyes fluttering shut with a light suck. Mike tossed his head back, clutching at the desk with a moan, and decided it was better to sweep Jay off his knees and into that back-room.

He picked Jay up and carried him, stepping out of his pants so as to not fall, both of them giddy and high on the feeling of _Finally_, as if a weight had been lifted from them both. They sunk down onto the couch and the snow began to fall, leaving them well and truly snowed in.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
